The present invention relates to magnetic induction type pickups for electrical guitars and other stringed musical instruments, and more particularly to an improved magnetic induction type pickup arrangement for such instruments capable of generating an enhanced output signal.
Heretofore, such magnetic induction type pickups have been devised employing a plurality of permanent magnet cores or pole pieces, one for each instrument string or set of strings, surrounded by a single common generating coil. Further, pickup units have been devised by interconnecting the coils of two such single coil pickups to form a single pickup unit.